


Haunted House

by because-were-family (celestewritesoccasionally)



Series: Sanders Sides Spooky Month 2019 [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Breaking and Entering, College AU, Ghost Hunting, Halloween, Haunted House, M/M, Multi, paranormal activity, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-16 23:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestewritesoccasionally/pseuds/because-were-family
Summary: Day 24 of Sanders Sides Spooky Month, the prompt was Haunted House! Roman, Logan, and Virgil visit their local abandoned mansion.





	Haunted House

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series of oneshots I did for Sanders Sides Spooky Month, more information about the universe [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977046).  
Shoutout to [@sandersidescelebrations](https://sanderssidescelebrations.tumblr.com/) on tumblr for setting up this event!  
Warnings:  
-Death mentions (nobody actually gets hurt, though)  
-Illegal activity (trespassing)  
-Possible/implied supernatural activity at the end

Virgil pulled his sweatshirt tighter around himself. “Are you sure this is a good idea, Princey?”

“Of course it’s not, that’s why we brought weapons,” Roman shot back, as though being reminded of the iron crowbar that was stored in Virgil’s hoodie pocket was reassuring.

Logan cast both of them a look. “You two don’t actually believe we’re going to see a ghost, right?”

“Why else would we go to the old creepy house at the top of the hill a few days before Halloween?” Roman swung open the wrought iron gate, and stepped forward into the yard. He started up the path, fallen leaves from the oak trees on either side crunching beneath his feet.

Logan sighed, before following. He glanced back at Virgil. “Are you coming?”

“We’re gonna die.” Virgil muttered, then took a step forward.

Roman was waiting for them on the porch. “You ready for this?” He put his hand on the doorknob and twisted. Virgil jumped back a few steps as the knob clattered to the ground. 

“That’s one way to open it, I suppose.” Roman pushed inward, and the door swung open with a creak.

Virgil resisted the urge to bolt as Roman led them inside, closing the door behind them. Yeah, they were definitely going to die. 

Roman swept his flashlight across the room, revealing several pieces of furniture that looked like they would crumble if touched, the fabric moth eaten, the wood rotting. The walls were adorned with peeling paint and graffiti. At the far end of the room was a staircase, and a hallway leading to the rest of the first floor.

“Upstairs or downstairs first?” Roman asked.

“Downstairs,” Virgil replied, simply because there were more exits on the ground floor.

They headed down the hallway into the kitchen. At least this room had more windows, which was both a blessing and a curse, with the way the moonlight cast shadows on the tile floor, shadows that moved with the wind outside. 

Virgil was beginning to regret not staying home with Patton, but Roman had begged him, and really, who was he to say no to that face?

“Is it just me, or does it feel like we’re being watched?” Virgil whispered to Logan.

“That feeling is caused by low frequency vibrations in the air,  _ because this building is structurally unsound _ .” Logan emphasized the last part for Roman, who just scoffed.

“It’ll be fine, specs.”

  


Virgil wasn’t entirely sure how Roman had managed to disappear so quickly. He had entered the next room, and by the time Logan and Virgil had located their own flashlights to follow him, Roman was gone.

After they had searched the entire first floor and still hadn’t found him, Virgil was starting to panic.

“Maybe he went upstairs?”

Virgil nodded, trying to maintain control of his breathing.

"Do you want to stay here while I check?"

Virgil shook his head rapidly. Had Logan never watched a horror movie? They had already lost Roman, split up further and they’d never make it out of here.

Logan held out his hand, an invitation, and Virgil took it, half-hoping Logan wouldn’t notice how badly his was shaking. They ascended the stairs together.

“Roman?” Logan called out softly when they reached the top. There was no response.

“Here!” Roman’s voice called from the end of the hall.

Virgil seemed to recall a story about a spirit that mimicked your friends' voices, but Logan was already halfway down the hall before he could protest. Virgil debated for a second before following.

The door at the end of the hall was open, and Logan and Virgil entered the room to find Roman slumped against the wall, messing with something in his hands.

Virgil resisted the urge to throw his arms around Roman in relief.

“Dude, how’d you disappear like that?” Virgil tried to force the anxiety out of his voice.

“I was trying to find you two! I thought I heard you guys up here.” 

Logan frowned. “We were in the kitchen.”

Roman shared his look of confusion for a moment, before continuing. “Anyway, then my stupid flashlight died.” He gestured to the item in his hands.

“I told you to bring extra batteries,” Logan pointed out.

“Yeah, I was trying to change them, but it’s kind of hard to do that in the dark.”

Logan sighed, changing the angle of his flashlight beam so Roman could see what he was doing better.

“Thanks,” Roman muttered, setting to work on switching out the batteries.

Roman screwed the end of the flashlight back on, and clicked the button, forgot that it was pointed towards his eyes, and nearly blinded himself. “Shall we keep going?”

Virgil offered Roman a hand, and helped him to his feet.

Suddenly there was a loud crash somewhere in the house, and Roman tightened his grip on Virgil’s hand.

“Is that what you heard earlier?” Virgil asked Roman. Roman nodded slowly, a terrified expression on his face.

“I’m sure it was just the wind,” Logan said, but he didn’t seem too convinced himself.

Then there were footsteps in the hallway, and Virgil froze, clinging tight to Roman’s hand.

Voices drifted into the room.

“I’m pretty sure this is illegal.”

Virgil frowned. That voice sounded familiar.

“It’ll be fine, babe.” The footsteps reached the top of the stairs. "Besides, it looks like we're not the only ones who had this idea."

The footsteps came closer. Then, a flashlight beam suddenly illuminated the room. Roman shrieked and jumped backwards.

“Hi.” The man standing in the doorway did not look at all like the type of person to break into an abandoned building. Virgil recognized him from his psychology class, the other sitting in the row in front of him and making far more cartoon references than were strictly acceptable in an academic setting.

“Hey, Emile.” Virgil said, relaxing slightly at the familiar face.

“Hi, Virgil! Remy, c’mere, it’s people we know!”

Remy stepped into the room, and Virgil did a double take. The way Emile described him, Virgil was expecting him to look more...soft? He was wearing a leather jacket and sunglasses, despite the fact that it was completely dark, with the exception of the flashlight beams. 

Remy lowered the glasses, presumably to make eye contact with his boyfriend. “I’ve literally never laid eyes on them in my life, but okay, hon.”

Emile laughed. “Rem, this is Virgil, he’s in my psych class, and this is Roman and Logan, right?” He gestured to each of them in turn, before looking at Virgil for confirmation.

“Yeah, but how did you know that? You’ve never met them.”

Emile shrugged. “You talk about them a lot in class. I guess I just figured it out.”

“Do I talk about them that much?” Virgil asked, suddenly self conscious.

“Well, yeah, but I’m sure it’s not any more than I talk about Remy.”

They settled into silence for a moment, before Virgil cleared his throat. “Alright, well, that was fun, do you guys want to leave now?”

Emile and Logan both nodded in response, while Roman and Remy both shot their partners a look of,  _ Really? We just got here.  _ But they were outvoted, so the group made their way down the stairs, and out of the house.

  


As they left the house, Virgil could’ve sworn he heard something moving inside, but he decided not to dwell on it, walking purposefully towards the fence, and hoping that whatever it was decided to stay inside.

The group walked back towards town together, laughing off the adrenaline of the night. At some point, Roman and Emile had started talking about Disney, and were now singing bits of songs together. Roman had wrapped his arm around Virgil’s waist, and Logan had taken Virgil’s hand, and really, the night couldn’t have been that awful, if this was how he got to end it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I adore feedback, so please comment if you can! You can find me on tumblr [@because-were-fam-ily](https://because-were-fam-ily.tumblr.com/). I'm gonna try and do one more of these on the 31st, but I'm taking the PSAT the day before that, so no promises


End file.
